Directional drilling in oil and gas exploration and production has been used to reach subterranean destinations or formations with a drilling string. One type of directional drilling involves rotary steerable drilling systems. Rotary steerable drilling allows a drill string to rotate continuously while steering the drill string to a desired target location in a subterranean formation. Rotary steerable drilling systems are generally positioned at a lower end of the drill string and typically include a rotating drill shaft or mandrel, a housing that rotatably supports the drill shaft, and additional components within the housing that orient the toolface direction of the drill bit at the end of the drill shaft relative the housing. One method for steering the drill bit includes deflecting or bending the drill shaft within the housing so that the drill bit extends from the housing at an angle in a desired direction. At times, it can be advantageous to be able to indirectly determine the degree of deflection of the drilling string within the housing, as well as be able to set the degree of deflection of the drilling string without the requirement of direct confirmation, for example by sensor detection, within the housing.